Never would have guessed
by Astaildiarfreak
Summary: the missions don’t come like they used to, the girls decide to have a sleep over and the boys decide to crash it. GaaraSakuraNeji. Omg…I suck at summaries, and this is my first GaaraSakura story…forgive my n00bness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did…..:foams at the mouth:

Summary: When the missions don't come like they used to, the girls decide to have a sleep over and the boys decide to crash it. Gaara/Sakura/Neji. Omg…I suck at summaries, and this is my first Gaara/Sakura story…forgive my n00b-ness.

-Insert line here-

"Why are we doing this again?" The red hair sand-nin huffed out from his place on the floor.

"Because the girls suggested we have a guy's night." The blonde loud-mouth shouted for the millionth time.

"Then where are the girls?" The red head spoke drawled.

"DAMN IT GAARA STOP ASKING THAT!" Naruto leaped up and pounced on Gaara only to get blocked by him sand shield.

"You'd think he'd learn after the fifth time..." Neji muttered to Lee.

At the current moment the Kohana boys and the Suna boys where strayed out around Naruto's apartment trying to fight the boredom. The missions weren't coming in like they used to ever since the defeat of Orochimuaru and Akatisuki. The Kohana Nin were now at the ripe age of 18, most were ANBU or medical nin's, the best and the brightest in the land, well...mostly at least. The girls had been planning this "sleep over" type thing for a while, and told the guys they should do the same thing, oh joy, a guys sleep over. The most they did at the "wonderful" guys sleep over was roll over. I mean what do you expect? Gaara sharing make-up tips with Kankurou, while Sasuke and Neji go over hair care. Maybe deep down they wish they were doing that, but alas, nothing but silence broken every now and then by Gaara trying to annoy Naruto.

"We should go over there." Gaara said, boredly.

"NANI! Do you even REMEMBER what they said if we tried that?" Naruto screamed at Gaara for what seemed like the billionth time.

_You knew this flashback was coming... _

_"And what are you NOT going to do Naruto?" Sakura said as she placed her hands on her hips. _

_"Sneak over to your party..." Naruto huffed out. _

_"And what will happen if we even think you are trying?" Ino sneered at the boys. _

_"You'll pummel us..."The boys muttered. Naruto looked over a Gaara brooding in the corner. He knew that Gaara was going to plan something; no one told him he couldn't do something. Well, that and another reason. _

_"Hey, why don't you all have a boys night, it will be fun." Tenten suggested. Lee nodded to the rest of the group. _

_"Hn" Gaara and Neji replied. _

_End Flashback..._

"...So, the worst we'll go through is a few bruises." Gaara twitched.

"The only reason you want to go is to see Sakura." Naruto taunted a blushing Gaara.

"Shut it!" The flustered sand nin sent a wave of sand to suffocate the loud mouth.

The rest of the guys looked slightly confused but they just dismissed it as Naruto being stupid. Gaara gave Naruto an "Oh-my-god-if-you-ever-do-that-again-I'll-kill-you" look, and dragged him out of the room planning to give him a very painful lecture.

"Damn it Naruto, you promised!" Gaara whacked Naruto upside of his head, sending him to the floor.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped. I mean come one, I'm still getting used to the fact that you like..."Naruto never finished the sentence because of the huge wave of sand that was now safely lodged in his mouth.

"Ahhh huf uh" Naruto tried in vain. Gaara sat down as the gurgling sounds coming from Naruto faded into the distance as he though about the first time he told Naruto about his, ahem, crush.

_Omg, another Flashback…._

"_What did you want to ask me Gaara?" Naruto looked at the fumbling red head. "And why are you so nervous, your acting like Hinata used to…What did you do?" The blonde asked accusingly._

_Gaara looked up and laughed nervously._

"_Well, you see…the reason….I mean….I…er…lets just say hypothetically I were to ask Sakura out, you think she would say yes, I mean…you know…hypothetically…Cause I wouldn't really" Gaara was now very interested in his shoes as he waited for Naruto to catch on, and that sometimes takes a while (Haha, like Joey from Friends). Ever since Naruto and Sakura saved him, and Chiyo gave up her life, Gaara has been trying to repay his dept to society. So he gave up the right to be Kazekage, which he passed on to some important council member that the town's people seemed to like, and moved to Kohana with his siblings. He could finally be a normal person now that Shukaku was gone. All he wanted now was a hug and a nap. He remembered how Sakura took time out of her day just to make sure he was doing alright and sleeping well. She always had a smile waiting for him, and that's what he liked about her, not that he ever showed it. All he would to was scowl and say the usual "Hn". _

"_Damn my gay inner self….." Gaara cursed under his breath. Suddenly a strange screeching noise stopped his reminiscing._

"_Oh My God! You like Sakura-chan" Wow, a new record, it only took him 30 minutes to figure that out. Gaara tackled Naruto and pulled him into a dark alley, kind of like they were now._

"_Well, yes…I do, but I swear on your love for ramen, if you ever tell anyone…..I will destroy all the ramen in he world." Like that was freaking possible, but it worked at the time. Naruto screamed that he would never tell and wondered off muttering something about ramen._

_No more Flashback…_

Naruto and Gaara walked back in to the room and started their diabolical plan to sneak into the girls sleep over. This will defiantly end badly.

-Insert another line-

Omg…..Everyone is so freaking out of character, but oh well, it's just a story. I love Kingdom Hearts….my boyfriend just had to pry me away from the tv (After 9 straight hours of playing) to make me eat….XD, I am such a nerd... YOSH!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the call, I own nothing, really...

* * *

Woooooooooooooo! No more school! Maybe now I can write more, I have a wee bit of writer's block, so the next few chapters might not be to great (Hahaha, I'm just using it as an excuse for my bad writing) Maybe a few of you lovely reviewers (That I will thank properly) can give me a few ideas... Oh, and I am currently obsessed with this lovely little show called House (Omg, girly squeal) and Ouran High School Host Club, So there might be references to that show and a few others...XD ( I like to make references) I know, I'm a loser. I am also a little busy planning my wedding and moving into a new apartment…busy busy….Oh and ps J-Horror movie ROCK! Really, go rent some, they are so creepy. Pulse and The Audition are pretty good, though The Audition is pretty gross!

* * *

-

ZukoKrazy- Thank you very much, hopefully what I write next will be worth reviewing...

kakashisninjadogs- Yosh means "All right", and thank you very much, I was hoping they were funny...XD

Gaaraslady- Wahoo, thank you so very much! I'm glad you think that, I hope it lives up to that.

The hell demon of earth- Thank you, I am...

YounamemeArika- Hahaha, I don't even know how it ends...XD

Chixon- Ya, Gaara is pretty out of character, but I suppose he would have to be...XD, but thank you very much

Whenyoufell -Thank you, that's what I was going for...

Mentally unstable X3- I know, he is awesome! Thank you!

Shinobi Girl- Oh my, Kingdom Hearts is so very addictive...XD I beat the games but I'm trying to beat all the extra bosses, EVIL might I add, like the Phantom :cough: 14,000 hp :cough: Evil. But, YAY! Hopefully the rest of the story will be good as well

LoveShinobi4eva- Yes, I know. I might fix it in the next few chapters, but thank you! (Ps, omg…I love your stories!)

Sora Inu-chan- Hehe, thank you very much...

Dark-moon1820-Yay, you understand…. And thank you for liking my story

SilverSimoneLady- Oh my, I love your stories...O.O Thanks for reading

* * *

'_Come in Sandman, are you in position?'_

'_Yes, baka'_

'_HEY! You bastard, don't call me stupid'_

'_Icy, hit him'_

'_Roger, wait, why am I called Icy?'_

'_We were going to call you A.R.'_

'_A.R.?'_

'_Anal Retentive'_

'_NARUTO'_

'_No…NEJI STOP! I'm sorry…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

'_Well, now that we gave our names away, Fatty come over here.'_

'_But Gaara, I though we were using our real names now.'_

'_I was'_

'_GAARA!'_

'_Oh god! He's going to eat me'_

'_By the way, where's Shika?'_

'_Probably sleeping'_

'_Ya, what's his name mean anyway?'_

'_Stufu? I don't know'_

'_Shut the fuck up'_

_WHAT! I'll kill you Gaara!'_

'_No, you idiot, I asked him what he wanted his name to be, and he said Shut the fuck _

_up…S.T.F.U…baka'_

'_Oh, well, what happened to Lee?'_

'_He chickened out, said he didn't want to get on Sakura's bad side and get pounded'_

'_Yah, I think he's going to ask her out, what do you think about that Gaara?'_

'_Ahhhhhhh'_

"_What was that, Neji?'_

'_I don't know all I hear is rustling and gurgling sounds'_

'_Hmmm, oh well'_

'_This was pretty useless; we didn't even see the girls'_

'_All in good time, all in good time'_

'_Gaara, you need to stop watching so many movies'_

'_Shut up fatty!'_

_**Inside with the girls**_

"So…when do you think they'll show up?" Sakura asked.

"I would have though that they would already snuck in by now." Ino said as she put more polish on her nails.

"Maybe they took the threat seriously?" Hinata pondered out loud.

"No, not with stubborn boys like that." Tenten stated.

"Ok…..What are we going to do when they get here?" Temari asked.

"Hm….haven't though of that." Ino smiled sheepishly. "Oh…I know its project Get-Hinata-together-with-the-clueless-idiot!" Ino smiled as the other girls fell over at her idiocy.

"Well, what about you? Haven't you been trying to get Shikamaru?" Sakura noted the Ino turned blood red at this comment. "Guess I was correct" She smiled at her blond friend.

"Shut it Sakura!" Ino threw a pillow at the laughing medic-nin. "Well, what about you? Any crushes? Hmmmmmmmm,"Ino started to scoot over close to Sakura. "Anyone with lets say with…Red hair..and jade colored eyes….and.." Ino was stopped by a pillow smothering her.

Temari gasped. "You like my _brother_!" She giggled and clapped her hands together. "How convenient!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura took a moment from smothering Ino to ask.

"I think he likes you." From the looks of Sakura you could have cooked an egg on her cheeks they were so red.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

**Hell YES!** Inner Sakura added.

"Well, he always asks about you." Temari said

"Oh, well, he could just; I don't know…..That doesn't mean he likes me. Every time I see him he just nods or "Hns" me." Sakura sighed

"I didn't even know you liked him, what about Sasuke?" Ino asked

**How in the hell did she escape my pillow?** Inner Sakura wondered

"Well, I got over him, he is a bastard and the next time I see him, I'm going to kick him in the nuts." She crossed her arms and plopped down on the couch.

**That's right!** Inner Sakura threw her fist in the air.

The girls continued to talk about boys and how their lives have been going, well, most of the girls. Temarit was in a little corner plotting a way to get Sakura and her brother together.

**With the boys**

"I'm going in" Gaara said.

"No, you can't!" Naruto grabbed his arm and brought him close to him. "What if the girls are planning the kill us as we speak, we can't go in there, no one knows what happens at girls slumber parties but girls.

In the background Jiraya and Kakashi are giggling like…well, little girls.

"Or, they could be in their underwear pillow fighting." Neji said.

**With the girls**.

"Did the doorbell just ring?" Tenten asked.

"I think so…but who would….YAY, they finally made it!" Ino squealed and raced Sakura to the door.

Sakura tripped Ino at the last second and opened the door to reveal Gaara, Naruto, Kankurou, Neji, and Shikamaru.

" I thought we told you boys not to come" Sakura cracked her knuckles and Naruto screamed like a little girl.

"…….Naruto……I was kidding." Sakura snickered at Naruto and stepped aside so that the boys could come inside.

"This might get interesting" Ino said as she dusted herself off.

Sakura just smiled evilly

**The plan is falling right into place** Inner Sakura cackled.

* * *

Wow, this took a while to write…..O.O

Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy…-.-. But, I'm already working on the next chapter, so it wont take so long..XD, and there will be some Gaara/Sakura in the next chapter, well, a little.

In the mist of my writers block I made this

http/ is what happens when I get bored…-.-. I was my first amv type thing so, it sucks. But they are really fun to make, I have a few more, but eh…lol


End file.
